Flightless Bird, American Mouth
"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 173rd produced of the series. It was broadcast on May 10, 2011. Nathan, Jamie, Clay, Julian, Chase, and Chuck have a camp-out on the Rivercourt. Meanwhile, Brooke, Quinn, Alex, and Lauren take a trip to Puerto Rico. Synopsis The guys have a camp out on the river court to save it from being demolished and also to help Jamie find the snipey plover, an endangered bird. Meanwhile, the girls go to Puerto Rico. Chase decides to join the Air Force. Chuck finds out and drives a bulldozer into the river court. Mouth helps Millie to do a report and Quinn makes a new friend. Lauren gets drunk and sends semi-nude pictures to Chuck. Brooke and Julian tell Nathan and Haley about Brooke's pregnancy. Memorable Quotes :"Who are you, Brian Boitano?" :"Brian Boitano won the gold medal in men's figure skating." :"That's my point exactly." ::Nathan Scott and Clay Evans :"Congratulations, by the way." :"For what?" :"Well you're scarfing that down like a homeless person, but you didn't touch your sushi, and you were tossing you drinks over your shoulder al night, so congratulations.. on being pregnant? (Brooke nods yes) Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" :"It's early and we haven't told anybody yet." :"I promise when you tell me for real I'll act surprised, I'm so excited for you and Julian!" :"Thank you!" ::Quinn James and Brooke Davis :"It's nice of you, to do this.. spend a weekend trying to help Jamie. I'm sure he appreciates it." :"Yeah. You know, sometimes I think about when we were kids and the memories I have of my parents and their friends. And then I think, "this is what they'll remember when they look back." You know these are the days that they'll tell stories about. That's when I feel like I can do better, that I have the responsibility to try. You know, Jamie's going to miss you when you leave to New York. He'll miss you and Brooke. We all will." :"Uh.. We're not leaving. Brooke passed on the job." :"How come?" :"Because she's pregnant." :"But I-I thought.." :" That she couldn't get pregnant? So did we. But she is. We just found out. I'm not supposed to tell anybody yet, so.." :"You fertile bastard. Wow." :"I hope it's a girl and that she's just like her mom and that someday, she'll be best friends with Lydia Scott." :"I'll drink to that." ::Julian Baker and Nathan Scott :"Hope you know I was going to tell you. A matter of fact, you're the one I was worried about the most." :"Why?" :"Because I'm going to miss you. Because we're friends." :"Are you ever going to come back?" :"Dude, of course I'm going to come back." ::Chase Adams and Chuck Scolnik :"I'm standing here today on a small piece of history in Tree Hill. No costumes, no catchphrases... just a story about a local landmark that is soon to be erased, developed into condominiums unless something changes. The landmark is called the Rivercourt, and for those who loved it, its absence will be heartbreaking. For more on this story, here's someone who learned his craft here.. my colleague, Marvin McFadden." :"It's been host to authors, NBA players, local legends and fashion designers. Notable musicians have played here.. both concerts and games of 'horse'. And on gentle summer nights as the staccato rhythms of worn leather on fading asphalt mixes with the white noise of the distant nightlife across the Cape Fear, kids have grown up here. I should know, I was one of them. Now development threatens to erase this place. Commerce is commerce. That's not really the point, is it? The truth is, a town's identity is made up of places like this one. And once they're gone, they're gone. Some people who care about this court have uncovered a nest nearby that could be the key to stopping the bulldozers you see behind me. But even so, do we have to find a technicality to preserve our town's history? (Looking to Nathan) A lot of lost kids found their way to something better in this park. In a confusing world, at a consuming time in their lives, they found something that made sense here, and they became better people because of it. Surly that is worth preserving. For Millicent Huxtable.. Who I love with all my heart, I'm Marvin McFadden reporting." ::Millicent Huxtable and Marvin McFadden :"No peeking. All right, you ready? Okay." :"It's just like... Karen's Café." :"Karen's Café was always so special to us. Karen made sure of that, and-- and you, too, and I just thought, maybe after you move, I'll re-open it and call it Karen's Café. And maybe Jamie and Lydia will feel the same way that we did.. safe, you know? What do you think?" :"I think that sounds perfect. But it looks like I might be sticking around, so how would you like a partner?" :"Of course, I would love that, but what happened? I thought... why aren't you moving to New York?" :"Because I'm pregnant." :"Are you serious?" :"Yeah." :"Oh my god!" ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis Music Featured Music: ' *'Amor by Muevate *'Arms' by Christina Perri *'Beautiful Trash' by Lanu *'De Cuba A Miami '''by Muevate'' *'El Faro' by La Santa Cecilia *'Home '''by ''OK SWEETHEART *'It Doesn't Matter (An Association) '''by ''Hotel Eden *'La Vida Buena' by Muevate *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) '''by Katy Perry'' *'Puzzle Pieces' by Saint Motel *'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele *'Take Me Away '''by The Dimes'' *'Wash U Clean' by'' Beth Thornley'' *'Where The Sun Shines Free '''by Lizzie Brown'' This episode is named after a song by Iron and Wine. Opening theme song performed by Joshua Radin. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Lauren